thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cochise
-'' Cochise on Cyrus'' Cochise is a soldier of The Warriors. He is a real live soldier, looking for a good time and all the action he can handle. He is played and voiced by David Harris. Description Cochise has a more tribal style to his Warrior outfit, wearing a long darker red bandana with a unique gold design around his head with a somewhat large afro. Cochise also wears multiple necklaces along with to armbands and two feather earrings. He wears red colored pants and big brown boots. Ethnicity: African-American Personality In the movie Cochise is somewhat of a mediator between other members. He shows that he can be serious yet also have a joking manner about him which is shown when all the members mess around on the subway train in the opening scenes. He is impulsive when it comes women which is displayed in the scene where Cochise, Vermin, and Rembrandt follow The Lizzies back to their hangout. However in the video game Cochise is more of an aggressor, showing this in the Bonus Mission of his back story. In The Film Cochise is a soldier who was one of the nine delegates, he makes the mistake of relaxing with The Lizzies, but fights well against The Punks and makes it back to Coney. In The Game Cochise's past is told in the video game rendition of The Warriors. It is stated that he is from Harlem, New York but later moved with his mother to Coney Island, where he ran into The Warriors. Soon after he demanded to gain membership into the gang but was shot down immediately by Vermin. After a few jokes between the members Cleon then tells Cochise if he can steal a size 9 hat of a Boppers head, he could join The Warriors. He then goes back to Harlem along with Snow who was sent with to help in search of a Bopper's hat. Cochise then faces a few of the gang's lieutenants, Reggie and Boxcar, in search of the size nine Bopper's hat. Cochise discovers who would wear such a size, Big Moe. He defeats Big Moe taking his hat. Snow approves of him joining the gang and then is apart of The Warriors on August 18th, 1978. Fighting Ability Cochise is a strong fighter in the game. His stamina is fairly high along with his strength and rage. His fighting style is more an emphasis to Muay Thai Or Taekwondo as he uses more kick's than punches, giving speed in his strikes. He is playable in select missions throughout the game and partakes and all key fights. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging Strength: 5/10 Solid: Resisting Arrest, Lock Picking, Uncuffing, Stamina: 5/10 Stealing Health: 5/10 Lame: Tagging Rage: 8/10 Quotes "Don't mess with The Warriors, man!" "Cyrus was right about one thing. It's all out there, all we gotta do is figure out a way to go steal it." - On Cyrus's dream "A size nine? That's a bucket, man not a hat!" - In response to Cleon's request Trivia *Cochise was the last part to be cast. *In a deleted scene, he was Ajax's heavy musle partner instead of Snow. *In the original script, Cochise was killed by The Baseball Furies. *In early screenshots from the game, his flashback version was different. He was wearing a white top tank, grey jeans and no jewellery or head/arm bands and he was using blue shoes. Gallery cochise12.jpg|In the movie Cochise.png|In the game look-at-my-blade.jpg|Realizing his mistake of relaxing Cochise in Flashback mission.png|Fighting Big Moe Cochise fighting Big moe.png|Beta version Category:Characters Category:The Warriors